


Model Acquisition

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Dark, F/M, Mental Disintegration, Paralysis, Rape, Tentacles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief ficlet to show why Maggie's not in the second movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> Works strictly from movie canon with improv.

As freakishly incomprehensible as the world had been when she cracked the signal, and thus proved to herself that alien life existed, Maggie could have hoped for a calmer meeting with said aliens.

Now, pinned by a menacing cat-like hunter robot of some kind, she saw her brief life flashing before her eyes. Turning her head to one side, away from those deadly jaws, she saw the cat's master approaching. It looked easily as dangerous, and Maggie wasn't certain she liked the fact it was extruding tendrils of some kind from its chest as it approached her.

"Good catch, Ravage."

On those words, the robot cat pinning her down leaped away, and Maggie tried to scramble free in the unexpected opening.

She found herself dangling from a massive hand in the next minute, those tendrils twining around her body to stop her thrashing, as the pointed tips all seemed to come to rest just over the grooves between her vertebrae.

"Now, to understand your species a little more closely, little nuisance," the big mech told her with a dangerous glint of those malevolent optics.

Maggie passed out as the pain of multiple needle insertions burrowing into her spine usurped her freewill by taking control of her neural relays.

`~`~`~`~`

Soundwave downloaded and processed all he could from the protein and carbon entity, scoffing at how primitive their processors were. With what he learned, his next infiltrator would be successful, and there would be victory. Just for entertainment and potential complications, though, he put the captive organic into its own little cage to study. What it did might further enhance the organic simulator he had in mind.


	2. She Had A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's trials did not end as just a model for Alyce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dark. Rape, loss of motor control, energy vampirism, complete mental-self and skill loss.

She'd had a name once.

She knew she had.

Those had names. The one that flapped and moved like a… what had that been? It was called Laserbeak. The other, down on all limbs and slinking around was called Ravage.

And the one that towered, the one that probed and hurt her was Soundwave.

She'd had a name once. One day, maybe, she'd find it again.

As the twining tendrils separated and came toward her, she clung to the thought of a name, trying to push past the pain that would come. Somewhere safe from her captor, her name remained.

`~`~`~`~`

Bio-electric energy was not the best substitute for energon. However, there was something tantalizing about the difference in it, and Soundwave had been nothing if not thorough in discovering how best to wring every micro-joule from the captive vermin. Pain was interesting as a prod, but not as efficient as other means. A flicker through his fields indicated that those means were about to be employed, and each symbiont eyed the other, a furious battle of wills emerging as Soundwave slipped the needle fine tendrils into their nanite-protected junction points along the vertebra of the pet organic.

`~`~`~`~`

Each tendril slid into its receptor, bringing less control for her with each penetration. Her mind was hers, and she knew, like she knew she'd had a name, that this was evil. 

Nerve cluster by nerve cluster, though, her body betrayed her mind. The sensations were not pain, but bliss, and left her gasping for air as she was connected to her captor and one of his waiting creatures.

Her body spasmed, energy burning through her cells, leached outward to the other being, the one now pinning her down, its chest open to an orb that pulled her energies away.

`~`~`~`~`

Laserbeak moved smugly away, sated with the treat of the organic's bio-electricity. Soundwave withdrew his tendrils, watching as motor control returned to the vermin with its trademark spasmodic fit. When the creature could move again, it cowered away in the corner, biting the palm of its manipulative extremity.

One day, it would break completely. But by then, Soundwave would have catalogued enough of its capabilities to make enslaving this planet for its population a worthwhile effort. They would use the more fit part of the population to do delicate work… and the rest would go into feeding them all.


	3. No Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come for her, and she remembers her name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "Maggie May" by Rod Stewart. Inspired by "No Woman, No Cry" by Bob Marley. This chapter is dedicated to Femme4Jack.

She had a name.

There was a robot, not quite as big as the one who stole her from herself. He was bright and yellow, and he was alone now. The bigger ones had backed out.

He was singing her name.

" _Wake up Maggie, I think I got something to say to you._ "

Maggie, she was Maggie. It had been locked down, deep inside, and she knew it.

Maggie had used advanced memory tricks to hide her true self, the one that was brilliant and capable of surprising anyone with her brains when the looks hardly mattered to her.

She looked at the bright one; she knew him, but those memories hadn't been important enough to keep. He was still huge compared to her.

" _Oh Maggie, I couldn't have tried anymore…_ "

The lyrics had such a soulful, sad sound. She wanted to tell him not to be sad. She knew who she was. She would recover. She would be strong, and she would not give them the power of her tears.

They would learn, the one who stole her and his minions. Maggie would make them all pay, before she ever let them have her tears.


End file.
